de niño a hombre
by moyashi2013
Summary: Allen debe pasar por la pubertad pero para su buena o mala suerte varios "amigos" le ayudarasn yullen
1. Chapter 1

De niño a hombre.

¿Que ser niño? ¿Qué es ser hombre? ¿Cómo ocurre esa transición? En la adolescencia no se es ni niño ni hombre, sino un punto intermedio, caracterizada por la ambivalencia en sus decisiones y emociones.

Para Allen la adolescencia pasaba a segundo plano comparada con el hecho de ser exorcista; aunque todos sus colegas, rivales y contrincantes se referían a él como niño, puberto o adolescente, él se autonombraba a si mismo simplemente como Exorcista, el termino adolescente simplemente le era irrelevante.

Pero pronto el pequeño Allen aprenderá que no se puede saltar o pasar de largo la etapa de vida caracterizada por confusiones amorosas, dudas existenciales, primeros amores, primera desilusiones, y hormonas.

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte acariciando apenas el pálido rostro de Walker quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con pesadez, se incorporó un poco quedando sentado en su cama, comenzó a estirarse para despertar a sus músculos, cuando de repente sintió algo nuevo.

Sintió un pequeño bulto entre sus pantalones, y comenzaba a doler, inmediatamente se levantó y con algo de miedo decidió investigar de que se trataba bajando su pijama y su ropa interior, se encontró con cierta parte de su anatomía de una forma nunca antes vista, estaba ligeramente levantada y un poco dura.

Con temor la toco levemente provocando una descarga eléctrica y retirando su mano inmediatamente, se acomodó nuevamente la pijama y salió corriendo de su habitación en busca de ayuda pero ¿A quién le pediría ayuda? Pues claro a la enfermera, probablemente había contraído un virus o algo así, tal vez una enfermedad letal o mortal.

Era tanta su preocupación que comenzó a correr aún más rápido con los ojos húmedos a causa del miedo de esa "nueva enfermedad" , de repente sintió como fue que choco con alguien aparentemente más grande y robusto que el puesto que en el momento del impacto cayó al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde coños caminas- Esa voz era imposible no reconocer, era su compañero Kanda y aunque normalmente se detendría a tener una de sus habituales peles esta vez solo comenzó a llorar aún más audiblemente.

Kanda no entendía que le ocurría al alvino, sin querer lo había hecho caer pero esa no era razón suficiente para llorar, tampoco era pretexto el hecho de haberlo regañado, por dios! Ellos siempre peleaban y no eran nada amables con las palabras, el inglés ya debía de estar acostumbrado.

-¿moyashi?- No quiso demostrar demasiado interés pero de cierto modo le preocupaba los inconstantes llantos del joven recluta.

-Ka-Kanda contraje un virus letal- Se colocó en posición fetal en busca de alguna clase de consuelo, de verdad no quería morir tan joven, tenía tanto por vivir, no era justo.

-¿De qué hablas moyashi? Si ni has salido a misiones en semanas- Y era verdad, la actividad contra el conde había disminuido severamente, por lo que no había mucho que hacer en estos días.

-Lo sé pero es verdad, MIRA!- Y sin más desde su posición en el suelo abrió las piernas para que su compañero exorcista observara los efectos del nuevo virus.

Kanda no sabía si reír o llorar, su torpe compañero tenía una simple erección matutina y hacia un escándalo increíble, aunque ahora que hacia memoria el alvino apenas era un puberto, seguramente nadie le dio información sobre lo que en verdad significaba.

Recordó que el a la edad del Moyashi ya estaba bastante enterado de los cambios hormonales e incluso relaciones sexuales, tanto teórica como prácticamente.

-Kanda voy a morir, ni siquiera deberíamos de estar cerca, no sabemos si sea contagioso- Se incorporó con la intención de retomar su camino pero sintió como el azabache lo aprisionaba de una de sus muñecas y lo estampaba sin cuidado en una de las paredes.

-No estas enfermo de nada, puberto ignorante- Sonrió con superioridad, no era posible que en medio de tantos hombres y mujeres pervertidos, aun hubiera un ser tan inexperto e ignorante en temas de su propia anatomía.

-¿Y cómo explicas esto?- Señalo perturbado su entrepierna cuando sintió que Kanda había desecho el agarre de su muñeca.

-Eso solo significa que no eres una niña como todos pensábamos-

-No es momento para bromas-

-Moyashi eso nos pasa a todos-

Allen parpadeo un par de veces confundido, que el recordara nunca había visto que a alguien le ocurriera algo similar.

-No trates de consolarme- Lloro aún más fuerte, el mayor simplemente masajeo su sien con su mano en busca de paciencia para no rebanar al niño por ser tan inocente.

-No es mi estilo consolar, ya deberías saberlo-

Y sin más tomo a Allen nuevamente de la muñeca dirigiéndolo a su propia habitación que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

Al entrar tiro al menor a la cama rudamente, luego cerro su puerta con llave.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? En este momento debería estar en la enfermería para una revisión- La paciencia de Kanda se fue a la mierda, le molestaba que el inglés se prestara a que una solterona y pervertida enfermera lo "inspeccionara" solo por un estúpido virus falso.

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada malo- Se subió a la cama y bajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior del apostador lo suficiente como para que se liberara su erección.

Allen ante eso no supo más que sonrojarse, iba a protestar pero sintió como una áspera mano tomaba delicada pero firmemente su miembro mientras hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes desde su ingle hasta la cabeza.

Sentía una especie de descarga eléctrica, mezcladas con unas cosquillas extrañamente placenteras y un calor que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-D-detente, aaammm creo que esto está empeorando ahhhh! Me siento raro- El espadachín lo ignoro y comenzó a masturbar más rápido al niño cano, era obvio que su compañero necesitaba ayuda para resolver su problema, y como era tan tonto e ingenuo seguramente le podía pedir ayuda a cualquier pervertido y pedófilo que no desaprovecharían tal oportunidad; de cierto modo agradeció que el pervertido y pedófilo que ayudara al frijol fuere el.

De repente noto como un líquido blanco manchaba completamente su mano, subió su vista hasta el rostro del frijol y no pudo evitar sonreír con prepotencia al percatarse del estado actual del puberto, tenía serios problemas para controlar su respiración, en sus ojos había cristalinas gotas de agua que resbalaban por las ya rojas mejillas, y su cabello totalmente desordenado, sin duda era una adorable imagen para cualquiera.

-Ya estas curado-

Allen intento decir algo coherente pero de su boca no salía otra cosa que no fueran jadeos, aunque debía admitir que el mayor tenía razón ya no sentía esa punzada de dolor, aunque por un momento pensó que iba a estallar, y así lo sintió, sintió como explotaba y esa explosión se llevaba toda la ansiedad y dolor rápidamente.

-No me lo agradezcas, solo avísame si necesitas más ayuda en algo- No pudo detener una carcajada burlona al notar que su pequeño compañero tardaba mucho en recuperarse del orgasmo, recordó que la primera vez que tuvo un orgasmo fue mientras miraba pornografía, que su "amigo" Deisha le había conseguido a escondidas de su tutor.

-¿Qué me paso?- Una vez recuperado acomodo inmediatamente su pijama notando que estaba manchada de un líquido blanco y pegajoso nunca antes visto.

-Fue un simple orgasmo, pfff deberías saberlo después de todo ya no eres tan niño- Le sorprendía lo entretenido que estaba el brote de hadas con su propio semen, parecía que nunca antes lo había visto porque lo tocaba con cierto temor inspeccionándolo minuciosamente.

-¿Orgasmo? Debe ser el nombre de mi enfermedad- El de larga cabellera choco su rostro contra la palma de su mano en señal de resignación, pensó que con un tutor tan pervertido, mujeriego, promiscuo y adicto al sexo el menor había aprendido algo útil, pero por el contrario era un completo novato en el tema.

-Idiota, claro que no, el orgasmo se tiene cuando te sientes muy bien- Con sus finos labios formo una mueca burlona mientras tomaba al Moyashi del mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. –En pocas palabras YO te hice sentir bien y por eso tuviste el orgasmo- Y tal como pensaba el menor se sonrojo e intento separarse del agarre de Kanda.

-N-no lo s-se-

-Bien moyashi creo que con esto concluimos que te estas convirtiendo en hombrecito- Palmeo la cabeza cana como si de una mascota se tratara.

-Ósea que antes era mujer- Alen palideció notablemente recordando todas las veces que su tutor e incluso el mismo Kanda le decían niña, y señorita.

-Sí que eres lento y tonto- Sonrió para sus adentros, se sentía orgulloso de a ver provocado un orgasmo en el más joven de los exorcistas, definitivamente no sería la última vez que ayudaría a Allen en su transición de niño a hombre.


	2. nueva voz

Nueva voz

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde lo ocurrido con Kanda, este le explico que como estaba creciendo se encontraría con esa "erección" muy seguido por ello cuando pasaba recurría al mayor para que lo ayudara a desaparecerla.

Ahora se encontraba solo en el campo de batalla, contra el Noe del placer; Tikky quien parecía tener ventaja de la situación.

Recordó que Kumui le había encargado investigar en Francia sobre unos extraños sucesos de desapariciones de jóvenes mujeres, y descubrió que el causante era Tikky.

Sintió como caía al suelo a causa de una patada propiciada por el moreno, trato de incorporarse pero estaba muy lastimado para lograr su cometido, solo podía escuchar como Tikky se acercaba a él lenta y tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa chico, ya te cansaste?- Quiso burlarse del estado actual del menor; aunque admitía que en la pelea avían estado muy parejos gracias a que le menor bajo la guardia pudo aventajarse sorprendentemente.

-Claro que NOOOOUU!- ¿Qué era ese sonido? ¿Era su voz? ¿Qué le había pasado a su voz? Toco su garganta mas asustado por el sonido un tanto chillón que salió de su garganta que por el Noe.

-jajajajaja aawww crecen tan rápido- La escena del pequeño Allen confundido por los sonidos agudos que emitían sus labios, le parecía tan graciosa, sin duda se debía a que apenas estaba atravesando la adolescencia, y esa chillona y distorsionada voz daría lugar a una nueva voz más ronca y grave, una voz de hombre.

-¿Qué me hiciste?- Culpo inmediatamente al conde; seguramente le había lanzado un hechizo o algo así; su voz nunca había sonado tan mal, y ni siquiera cuando estaba resfriado.

-Yo nada chico, pero si quieres buscar un culpable, culpa a la pubertad pequeño- Se sentó en cunclillas mientras le explicaba al alvino, parecía una escena donde el hermano mayor le explicaba sobre los cambios físicos a su hermano menor.

Recordó que cuando tenía 15 años tenía el mismo problema que Allen pero aprendió a usar muy bien su nueva voz, ahora era más sensual y seductora que su antigua voz de niño tierno, cosa que nunca fue, siempre estuvo al tanto de la anatomía y funcionamiento de su cuerpo masculino.

Pero gracias a esa sexy voz varonil aprendió a seducir a diversos hombres y mujeres a lo largo de su vida, sin duda la voz era un arma peligrosa si se sabía usar con inteligencia.

-Suena horrible, no quiero hablar nunca mas- Cubrió su boca con ambas manos; prefería retomar la pelea con el Noe a que este lo siguiera viendo con esa mirada burlona.

De pronto sintió como el mayor posaba sus manos en las propias para apartarlas de su boca, luego con sus largos y fuertes dedos hizo que Allen abriera la boca para inspeccionar las anginas y esas cosas.

-Sí, sin duda ya estas creciendo pequeño chico- En ese momento no parecía su enemigo; sino un adulto mofándose de su "crecimiento".

Coloco su mano en la cabeza alvina acariciándolo con cariño mientras le sonría gentilmente, Allen no pudo evitar llorar. ¿Cómo hablaría con sus amigos en la orden? ¿No se suponía que estaba en medio de una pelea contra al Noe del placer?

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a que tu voz no suene tan distorsionada- Tomo delicadamente el mentón del exorcista apartando las lagrimas, ese chico sin duda era hermoso y al parecer inexperto en todo lo que a "sexual" se refiera y él como el Noe del placer le enseñaría lo placentero que puede ser lo sexual.

-¿En serio? Significa que no hablare así de feo para siempre, que alegría-

El moreno le extendió una caja blanca la cual contenía unas pastillas de menta.

-Te ayudaran a refrescar la garganta, son chupadas no masticadas, y no comas demasiadas solo una cuando lo requieras- Explico pacientemente. Tomo entre sus largos dedos una pastilla y la coloco en los temblorosos labios ajenos, la empujo delicadamente en el interior de la boca de Allen quien la degusto casi de inmediato.

-Gra-gracias ya no me salen tantos gallos- Y es que simplemente le avergonzaba recordar la horrible voz que emitió antes, pareciera que sus cuerdas bucales estaban atrofiadas o algo así.

-De nada chico, cuando necesites ayuda sobre este tipo de cambios no dudes en recurrir a mi- Le guiño un ojo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del exorcista notando lo suave que era, sin duda quería seguir explorando el cuerpo del menor, pero si hacia eso seguramente se asustaría, y eso no sería divertido, seria mil veces mejor si ambos cooperaran.

-¿Abra más?!- Primero esa cosa llamada erección, ahora su voz y ¿Después? ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Cuernos? ¿Alas? Sin duda se sentía impotente, Kanda tenía razón era un ignorante, todos parecían saber resolver esta clase de problemas mientras que el entraba en pánico inmediatamente.

-Pues sí, muchos más, pero tranquilo con el tiempo descubrirás que no son tan malos esos cambios, por el contrario pequeño chico los encontraras bastante placenteros-

-Ya no quiero más cambios ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

-JAJAJAJA chico todos pasamos por estas cosas, tranquilo es algo normal- ¿Normal? ¿Qué tenia de normal despertar con esa cosa dura entre sus piernas o hablar peor que una persona resfriada? Sin duda eso de la "Pubertad" no sería divertido.

-Además chico, deberías estar feliz y orgulloso, estos cambios indican que te estas transformando en un hombre- Y otra vez con eso, ¿Exactamente que era antes entonces? ¿Una mujer? ¿Un golem? El prefería que todo quedara como antes.

-Yo tal vez no quiera "transformarme"- Tikky continuo acariciando su rostro y cabeza con tranquilidad disfrutando del contacto.

-Créeme es muy Placentero ser hombre, descubres muchas cosas nuevas chico-

Allen parecía mudo, se negaba a hablar más, por miedo a que su voz sonara tan fea como ocurrió minutos atrás, Tikky lo noto y simplemente se despidió dejándole la caja de mentas, sin duda le quedaba un largo camino al menor por recorrer, un camino lleno de placeres y descubrimientos nuevos.

No le importaban las ordenes del conde milenario, el mantendría su promesa de "ayudar" al menor en sus cambios hormonales, sin duda sería divertido ver como ese pequeño, frágil e inocente niño se transformaba en un sexy hombre.

Y era obvio que si de niño Allen era bastante atractivo, violable, y guapo, de hombre sin duda seria aun más hermoso y bello, por eso estaría con él en todo lo que el menor se lo permitiera.

En pocas palabras le enseñaría a ser un hombre al pequeño niño alvino.


	3. me estoy convirtiendo en hombre lobo

Me convertiré en hombre lobo.

Allen se encontraba en su habitación meditando sobre lo que tanto como Kanda como Tikky le habían dicho, según ambos "hombres" las cosas que le ocurrían a su cuerpo eran "normales".

Pero eso no les quitaba que fueran incomodas, vergonzosas y le causaba mucho temor lo que podría seguir, quería información sobre "su crecimiento" pero no sabía a quién pedírsela, era cierto que tanto Kanda como Tikky le habían ofrecido ayuda, pero él quería información para para saber cómo resolver sus nuevos problemas, no quería que alguien los resolviera por él, sino ser capaz de afrontarlos solo y no depender de alguien.

Lo malo es que aunque "a todos les pasaba eso" él no quería que sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que estaba afrontando, le daba vergüenza y le incomodaba que todos estuvieran bien informados y el no.

No quería recurrir con ninguna chica ya que la vergüenza seria mayor, aunque sabía que tanto Leenale como miranda serian pacientes en ayudarle le daba mucha desconfianza hablar sobre su cuerpo con alguien y más si eran de diferente género.

En este momento sería perfecto tener a Mana seguramente el sería una buena y confiable fuente de información, no como su abusivo tutor, sin duda él no era una opción seguramente se burlaría hasta desfallecer de él.

Y Lavi había salido a una misión, era una lástima seguramente él le podría informar, después de todo era muy inteligente y en uno de sus cientos libros debía de haber información útil.

-Eso es- Pensó en voz alta llamando la atención de su golem quien se encontraba revoloteando arriba de su cabeza alvina. -¿Por qué no lo pensé antes Tim- Sonrió alegremente mientras salía de su habitación con dirección al baño ya que lo requería, y luego definitivamente iría a la biblioteca por un libro que le pudiera ayudar.

Ya era un poco tarde en la orden por lo que ver a un humano en los pasillos era raro, al entrar a las regaderas noto que estaban completamente desiertas, lo cual lo calmo no se sentía cómodo mostrando su anatomía ni mirando la anatomía ajena.

Retiro lentamente todas sus prendas y se enredó una toalla alrededor de su estrecha cintura mientras esperaba a que el agua de la regadera tomara una temperatura tibia ya que no le gustaba el agua fría.

Dirigió su mirada al frente donde se encontraba un gran espejo, el nunca fue vanidoso pero aun así decidió echarse un vistazo, de repente algo lo sobre salto, en el espejo se veía claramente como en su pecho había "pelo".

Si definitivamente era pelo tan plateado como el de su cabellera, con temor y olvidando completamente el baño toco suavemente su pecho notando que eran exactamente tres cabellos que sobresalían de el, no eran muy largos pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

Respiro hondamente mientras intentaba recobrar la calma, se vistió lentamente dejando de lado su baño nocturno e inmediatamente camino algo inseguro hacia la biblioteca.

Al entrar quedo congelado, había muchos libros ¿Cómo encontraría el adecuado? Decidió poner en orden sus ideas, para empezar su problema erradicaba en encontrar cabellos en un lugar inadecuado, así que comenzó a buscar libros que hablaran sobre eso.

Y hubo suerte según el al encontrar un libro que llevaba por portada un hombre con cabello en el pecho manos y piernas, con algo de temor lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que ocasionó una mayor perturbación.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre lobo! Definitivamente, en el libro mostraba que el hombre lobo comenzó notando como poco a poco le salía cabello en su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo totalmente y convertirse en un ser abominable.

Allen palideció ante la idea y desesperado tomo el libro y se dirigió a la habitación de Kanda, le diría que estaba equivocado, que esos cambios no se debían a la "pubertad" sino a que se estaba transformando en un hombre lobo.

…...

Kanda estaba meditando sobre su cama, de repente se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Definitivamente aquel individuo o era un suicida o era un estúpido, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo molestaría a estas horas de la noche?

Tomo a su muguen no se molestó en peinar su cabello ni en ponerse una camisa, ya que cuando meditaba le gustaba llevar su sedosa cabellera suelta y sin camisa para estar más en contacto con el clima.

Abrió la puerta dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera quien fuera el testarudo que se atrevía a molestarlo.

Al abrir la puerta vio entrar al niño alvino sin permiso y llorando, ¿Qué le había ocurrido esta vez?

-Ka-Kanda esta vez estoy seguro que me estoy transformando en un hombre lobo- Kanda cerró la puerta suspirando pesadamente para encontrar un poco de paciencia. ¿De dónde carajos sacaba esas ideas tan irracionales el niño?

-Esta vez estoy seguro que tengo razón, mira todo está en este libro- Allen mostro el libro al mayor quien intentaba no reír a carcajadas, ese no era un libro científico, sino un libro de ciencia ficción.

-Que tienes esta ves moyashi?- Allen inmediatamente se quitó el chaleco y la camisa ignorando la reacción placentera y acalorada que causaba en su compañero.

Kanda se sorprendió ante los actos del menor, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario le gusta y mucho, así podría apreciar mejor el frágil y esbelto cuerpo andrógino.

-Es esto, toca- Tomo una de las manos de Kanda para que tocara los cabellos que salían de su pecho, Kanda quiso implementar algo de tortura en el asunto, así que paseo su mano desde los cabellos canos hasta el ombligo ajeno haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de este.

-Ahí no, es arriba, me estoy volviendo peludo- Subió nuevamente la mano del azabache hasta los tres cabellos, no sabía porque pero la manera en que el mayor lo toco le causaba escalofríos.

-Es normal- Y una vez más con esa tonta excusa, ya se estaba cansando de eso, si en el libro estaba claramente especificado que se estaba transformando en un hombre lobo.

-No es normal transformarme en un hombre lobo-

-De donde sacas eso?-

-Ya te dije de este libro-

-Moyashi, primero ese libro es de ciencia ficción y segundo si vas a leer algo tan absurdo mínimo lee bien; seguramente se te olvido la parte más importante- Kanda acariciaba gentilmente los tres cabellos ajenos, eran igual de suaves y plateados que los de la cabeza alvina.

-¿Qué parte?-

-Para transformarse en "hombre lobo" debes ser mordido por un lobo, ahora dime ¿un lobo te ha mordido?- Allen tomo el libro nuevamente buscando información y sin duda Kanda tenía razón, para transformarse primero tenía que tener contacto con un lobo lo cual nunca le había sucedido, pero sino se estaba transformando en hombre lobo ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Entonces que me sucede?

-En términos que tu puedas entender, simplemente dejaste de ser lampiño, no te asustes porque probablemente te saldrán más vellosidades en otros lugares como axilas, piernas, brazos, rostro e incluso allí- Apunto descaradamente a la entrepierna del menor, quien solo se pudo sonrojar y caer en cuenta que su aspecto sería igual al de un hombre lobo a final de cuentas.

-No abra diferencia entonces entre ser o no ser mordido por un lobo, el resultado es el mismo- Kanda lo tomo del mentón mientras jalaba suavemente uno de sus tres pelitos del pecho.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo ¿Acaso parezco un hombre lobo?- La respuesta era clara, obviamente no, Kanda no tenía esos feos cabellos como el, de echo nadie que el conociera los tenia, con acepción de algunas personas como su tutor quien tenía cabello rojo en el rostro, brazos y piernas.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué no?- Como le hacían para no verse tan peludos si según era algo completamente normal y la pasaba a todos.

-Me los quito-

-¿Cómo? - Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando el azabache desprendió rudamente uno de sus nuevos cabellos del pecho.

-Me afeito, pero no creo que tú lo necesites, no tienes demasiados- Sonrió burlonamente mientras observaba el ahora rojo pecho del menor, seguramente poseía una piel muy sensible.

-¿Te afeitas? Diantres, esto no me gusta nada- Sus quejas fueron paradas cuando sintió como el mayor lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos y lo levantaba, de modo que una de sus axilas quedara expuesta.

Kanda quería saber que otras partes del cuerpo del más joven tenían inicios de bello, al parecer las axilas seguían lampiñas, y era claro que en ese rostro infantil y femenino tampoco había más cabellos alvinos.

Pero aun así quería seguir revisando.

-Quítate los pantalones- El rostro de Allen comenzó a arder, no le gustaba que camino estaba tomando el asunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pa-para qué?-

-Debemos saber dónde más tienes pelos-

-No te preocupes, yo me revisare más tarde-

-No sabrás como hacerlo, ahora quítatelos o yo lo hago- Admitía que le divertía la actitud sumisa y apenada del menor, y claro que el aprovecharía esa "revisión" para poder apreciar mejor el sensual cuerpo ajeno.

Allen con un poco de temor izo lo indicado por Kanda quedando completamente desnudo ante la penetrante mirada oscura, Kanda se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder apreciar mejor ese bello cuerpo desnudo.

Ese estúpido Moyashi sin duda podría calentar a cualquier hombre aunque no se lo propusiera, tenía los hombros muy pequeños, unas tiernas y rosadas tetillas, se le formaba una sensual curva en su cintura, tenía un mejor cuerpo que muchas mujeres, sus piernas aunque frágiles estaban bien torneadas pero son duda quien más llamo su atención fue el pequeño pene, que al parecer seguía lampiño.

-Bi-bien creo que no tengo nada- Le avergonzaba mucho que lo vieran desnudo, nunca estuvo de esa forma frente a nadie ni siquiera con Mana, y ahora estaba parado en medio de la habitación del miembro más violento de la orden completamente desnudo.

Lo peor es que no podía descifrar la mirada que Kanda le dirigía, siempre la mirada oscura reflejaba seguridad, fortaleza, amenaza pero ahora simplemente no podía descifrarla.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fría y áspera mano recorrer su pecho llegando nuevamente a su ombligo, y con clara intención de seguir descendiendo, iba apartarse, no le gustaba esa clase de acto.

-Es solo una inspección, así que no lo hagas más difícil- Se apresuró a decir el japonés al notar lo tenso que se había puesto su camarada exorcista, aunque estaba claro que para él no era una inspección sino una gran oportunidad de descubrir que tan suave era la piel del frijol.

Sin duda tenía la piel más suave que la de una chica, lo tocaba con suavidad recorriendo esas lindas piernas, quería dejar lo mejor para el final, Allen solo podía temblar no solo del frio sino de esa extraña corriente eléctrica que recorría su ser al sentir el contacto ajeno.

Iba a continuar con su "inspección" pero esta vez quería ver el rostro del menor, por lo que levanto la vista encontrándose con una asustada carita inocente totalmente roja. Tal vez había ido muy rápido, después de todo no quería que Allen le perdiera la confianza de contarle sobre sus nuevos cambios, y aunque anhelaba poder seguir recorriendo con sus manos ese cuerpo decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Bien creo que solo tienes pelo de más en el pecho- Allen suspiro aliviado no solo de la noticia, sino porque Kanda ya no lo tocaba suavemente, comenzó a vestirse rápida y torpemente no le gustaba para nada estar así.

-Gra-gracias por la ayuda-

-A la próxima pregúntame antes de andar leyendo cuentitos de leyendas urbanas- Sonrió con superioridad mientras colocaba una de sus almohadas en su regazo, y es que el hecho de no solo ver sino también tocar ese perfecto y virgen cuerpo lo había excitado más que tener una relación sexual.

-Lo siento, creí que como estaba en un libro seria verídico-

-Eso es porque ni siquiera sabes seleccionar un buen libro, ya te dije mejor pregúntame-

-De-de acuerdo, pero, una última cosa- Se acercó repentinamente al rostro del azabache desconcertándolo y excitándolo aún más. –Gracias Kanda, nunca pensé que podrías ser un gran amigo- Se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Kanda quedo ido, los labios del menor se habían sentido tan suaves y ese beso era tan inocente, definitivamente obtendría mas de ese cálido contacto, el tener la confianza del menor sin duda era una buena estrategia para llegar al menor.


	4. la charla padre-hijo

Jhdfgyud

La Charla padre-hijo

No supo porque había besado al azabache, simplemente fue un impulso incontrolable, pero aun sin saber la razón ese contacto le gusto, la mejilla de Kanda era muy sabe y pudo percatarse del delicioso aroma que despedía su larga y sedosa cabellera. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar su compañero exorcista por eso fue que salió inmediatamente.

…..

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había enviado a su estúpido y sensual discípulo a la orden oscura, por eso decidió que ya era hora de darle una visita a su aprendiz, después de todo como el buen tutor que era debía de asegurarse de que estuviera comiendo bien, que se durmiera a la hora adecuada y sobretodo asegurarse de que tuviera buena salud física.

A sus oídos había llegado el rumor de que Allen tenía una voz muy diferente eso solo podía significar una cosa, su discípulo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombrecito por eso es que estaba tan ansioso de volver a verlo, y así instruirlo para un adecuado crecimiento.

Casi por obligación tubo que informarle a Kumui que regresaría a la orden por un tiempo, ya que al peliazul no le gustaban las sorpresas y más si era el quien se las daba.

Recorrió tranquilamente los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del supervisor al que no quería ver, su único interés era saber e instruir a su aprendiz, ya que nunca habían tenido esa ridícula charla padre-hijo y eso era porque lo consideraba innecesario al menos hasta que se enteró de que su discípulo estaba pasando por la pubertad.

-¿Dónde está mi estúpido y sensual discípulo?- Al chino no le sorprendió la actitud tan grosera del general, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Buenas tardes general Cross, el pequeño Allen-chan seguramente se encuentra en su habitación-

Y sin más que decir, se dispuso a salir de la oficina sin siquiera despedirse, camino sensualmente por los pasillos cautivando y asombrando con su presencia a más de un exorcista buscador o científico.

Finalmente llego al lugar deseado y sin mayor tacto abrió la puerta de una patada asustando a su discípulo quien se encontraba ordenando sus cartas de póker, sentado en la cama

-Maestro!- Exclamo el alvino claramente horrorizado y sorprendido, pensó que al entrar en la orden finalmente se había librado de las deudas de su tutor.

-Estúpido aprendiz ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que al fin te estas convirtiendo en un hombre como yo?- Regaño el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada y sacaba de su maletín unas fotos que instruirían al alvino mejor que cualquier charla padre-hijo.

Miro con asombro las fotos que su maestro regaba en la cara y no supo que hacer más que sonrojarse y cubrir sus ojos para dejar de ver esas abominaciones.

Las fotos eran de hombres y mujeres completamente desnudos y en poses raras y desconocidas para Allen, en unas había dos hombres, en tras dos mujeres, algunas cuantas se encontraba un hombre y una mujer, pero en la mayoría había tres o más personas de diferentes sexos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso maestro?- Exclamo el alvino mientras cubría con una sábana esas horribles imágenes, Marian quito la sabana rudamente para volver a mostrar las fotos.

-No actúes como señorita virgen, estas preciadas fotos te serán muy útil en tu vida sexual cuando decidas activarla- Explico el mayor deshaciéndose de su cigarrillo y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas para observar mejor a su aprendiz.

-No creo que alguien considere esas imágenes útiles para algo que no sea asustar a los demás- Cruzo los brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche a su tutor, definitivamente no le daba buena espina el hecho de que de la nada allá regresado a la orden, seguramente tenía más deudas y se las dejaría a él como de costumbre.

-No seas tonto, claro que son útiles, o que, ¿quieres que todos sepan que eres virgen y ni siquiera sabes cómo maniobrar tu propio cuerpo?- Recorrió con su pulgar el fino y delicado rostro de su discípulo delineando las finas facciones que este poseía.

Sin duda su niño era muy hermoso, y una vez que se convierta en hombre será de gran ayuda para seducir a nuevos y numerosos hombres y mujeres ricos y de paso aprovecharse de la inexperiencia del menor para darle una lección más "practica" para que pueda entender mejor las cosas.

-Ese no es asunto suyo- Nunca le gusto la manera tan vulgar de hablar del pelirrojo, no todos eran igual de pervertidos que él.

-Eh ahí donde te equivocas, porque como tu tutor estoy en la obligación de guiarte en el buen camino para que te conviertas en un sensual e inteligente hombre como yo- Alardeo el mayor mientras escudriñaba con la mirada el delicado cuerpo del alvino, aunque para su gusto le faltaba un poco de masa corporal en general estaba muy bien, de echo desde ese momento podría comenzar a seducir a ricachones sin mayor problema.

-Yo no quiero ser como usted- Tubo que morderse la lengua para no continuar hablando y mencionar lo estafador, mujeriego e irresponsable que era, pues aunque lo negara de cierto modo le guardaba un gran respeto por el hecho de ser su tutor.

-Que mal por ti, porque aunque lo dudes tenemos mucho más en común de lo que te gustaría admitir- Y era verdad, ambos eran buenos estafando en el póker aunque al menor no le gustaba estafar ya que era "ilegal" eso no quitaba el hecho de que en el pasado había engañado a unos cuantos apostadores para pagar sus deudas.

También estaba el hecho sin duda de que ambos eran muy atractivos y aunque el menor no lo supiera, él se aprovecharía al máximo su agraciado estado físico para conseguir lo que quisiera.

-¿Solo ah esto ha venido? Porque si es así, déjeme decirle que mañana temprano debo de ir a una misión, y si no es mucha molestia preferiría dormir para levantarme temprano mañana- No quería seguir hablando con ese hombre que despedía un terrible olor a licor, cigarro y perfume barato de mujer.

-En realidad venía a hablarte sobre los cambios que estas presentando, después de todo supongo que nadie te ha dado "la charla padre-hijo"- Era obvia la respuesta, Allen jamás remplazaría a Mana él era el único al que consideraba padre, la idea de que Cross le diera "la charla" era algo absurdo, el pelirrojo podría ser cualquier cosa menos un padre.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, sino era del mayor ¿Entonces de donde obtendría información "confiable" de lo que le pasaba? Confiaba en Kanda pero sabía que no siempre podría recurrir al samuray un claro ejemplo era el día de hoy donde el azabache fue a una misión y no lo vería en un par de días, de alguna manera eso lo entristecía ya que había comenzado a encariñarse mucho con el espadachín, siempre lo aconsejaba y le ayudaba a resolver sus "problemas".

-De acuerdo, empiece-

-No, sabes que ya me aburrí de tanto parloteo, mejor te daré una lección practica que nunca olvidaras- Quiso acercarse al menor y deshacerse de sus ropas pero este activo su inocencia y lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, antes de poder si quiera ponerle una mano en sima.

-No intente nada raro-

-Estúpido niño ¿Desde cuándo te diriges así a quien te cuido y protegió como un hijo?

-No haga drama, solo digo que no me gusta la forma en que me mira, y que no intente abusar de la confianza que yo le tengo…. Maestro- Dijo lo último dulcemente sabiendo que cada de que lo usaba el mayor terminaba reflexionando sobre sus acciones.

-Estúpido Allen, yo que te quería enseñar lo que se le hace a una pareja bajo las sabanas- No era justo de que ese niñato usara ese tono de voz tan infantil, cuando lo usaba sentía que estaba abusando de un pequeño e indefenso niño.

-YO NO QUIERO SABER ESO!- Grito colorado Allen, sabía que su maestro era un aprovechado pero no a ese extremo.

-Aun discípulo, pero está bien cuando lo quieras saber, yo te lo explicare prácticamente- Acaricio una de las piernas del menor quien la aparto lo más pronto que pudo de la áspera mano de su mentor.

Vio cómo su maestro salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta ruidosamente, nunca espero que Cross lo viera como un hijo, pero eso le alegraba, aunque era claro que tampoco podría tener una "charla padre-hijo" normal, pero se sentía aliviado de que pudiera contar con alguien parecido a un padre y no a un hermano mayor como en el caso de ambos morenos, pues para empezar no confiaba para nada en el Noe, no sabía cuánto tiempo Kanda tendría esa actitud amable con él, en cualquier momento podría volver a ser su antipático compañero y o quería eso ya se había encariñado mucho con él, por alguna razón le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para consultarle ayuda.


End file.
